Rebellion
by marvel-maiden852
Summary: In a world where mutants and humans are not treated the same, the adults refuse to act so its up to the teenagers to act against the discrimination. Leave a review or follow the story if you would like me to update :) thank you -
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everybody :) I'm just writing this fic to experiment with writing and see if im any good :) im sorry if the story starts of a little slow because I have to introduce everyone and everything, I do have great plans for this story though! ^-^ id love to hear all of your constructive criticism and ideas you have and i could end up using ideas for a chapter/chapters! hope you guys enjoy ^-^ please leave a comment or follow the story if you would like me to write more :) thank you :D **_

It wont be as bad as you think, I keep repeating to myself as I stuff my bags full of my hoodies, jeans and all my clothes, leaving out my beaten jacket that ill wear tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day i leave home to go to Manhattans newest and finest boarding school. I pick up the schools information page, listing my room number and who i'm sharing it with, Steve Rodgers. A mutant, aged 16, that's all the information i'm given, but I've heard story's about Steve. He is probably one of the most famous mutants. Apparently Mr Stark, head of stark industry's was working to develop a serum that would cause cells to regenerate, meaning a person could Never get drunk or get cancer. The procedure worked well on Steve, maybe a little too well. Steve gained the power of a full grown man, along with the regenerating cells. The procedure was too complicated to ever preform again, and so Steve was left with his parents, with the strength of a full grown man. His mother couldn't handle him, so he was sent off to any boarding school that would accept him, and now I have to share my room with him, god i hope he doesn't snore.  
I sit on the side of my bed and sigh. I hear a knock at the door.  
'Peter?' aunt may calls from outside the door.  
'yeah aunt may, come in' i reply. The door creeks open and I see aunt May's gentle smiling face always full of love her wrinkles and grey hair slowly aging her since the death of uncle Ben. Shes the most important thing in the world to me, yeah i guess its a bit of a weird thing to hear from a teenage boy but aunt may has been a huge influence on me and has made my life bearable. she walks in and sits down beside me.  
'Peter, big day tomorrow eh? , wont be having to deal with old aunt Mays rules, hah, god you have grown into such a handsome young boy, I've never been so proud, god i'm afraid to send you off now, all the lady's will be after you!' she says looking into my eyes like she's begging to not have to let me go. I laugh weekly and reply  
' aunt may ill miss you so much, I can't never repay-' she butts in  
' Peter the one way you can repay me is to grow up into a responsible, noble young man who who makes a difference in this world, that's how you repay me' I nod my head and she leans in to hug me, I hug her back,her arms feel so frail but the sweet sent of her perfume brings me back to my childhood, summer days playing hide and seek with uncle Ben in the back yard as aunt may waters the flowers and pulls up weeds. Those memories are what I hold dearest to my heart, and some the only motivation to get out of bed. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes.  
'My little Peter" she said as I saw tears well up in her eyes.  
I smiled sheepishly as she got up and left the room taking one last glance at me before she shut the door. Part of me wanted to lie under the covers and cry because I couldn't bear leaving aunt may alone , but I had to keep my emotions contained, I could visit her all the time,I can call her anytime. Thankfully that thought helped me to finish packing without shedding a tear, until at least I had to leave for school tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

It's finally the morning, I'm so excited for school, but my stomach feels sick because I remember who I have to leave behind, poor fragile aunt may.I beg that someone will look after her. As put my bag on my back and check that everything i need is in the box, I find a picture of uncle Ben he was young in the picture, just after he had married aunt may, he looked like the happiest man in the world. I let out a week smile and put the picture in a safe pocket in my bag. I picked everything up and slowly trudged down the stairs, the anxiety slowly eating away at my stomach. "Aunt may, I'm going" I said reluctantly. She walked out to the front door with me,she smiled lovingly ,hugged me tightly and said  
"Remember what I said Peter,make me proud".  
I nodded my head and smiled, every time I had thought of this moment, leaving aunt may, the anxiety attacked my stomach like acid and I get that lump in my throat that I get before I cry. She looked happy though, like she would miss me, but would enjoy the peace of not having a 17-year-old in the house, and this thought slightly calmed my nerves. I couldn't back out of this school now, aunt may had saved so much money to get me into the school in the first place because she felt that I deserved the best education. I hugged her again and I muttered a sheepish  
"Bye...".  
She held the collar of my jacket in her fragile hands as she replied  
"Bye Peter". She let go and I looked back at her kind, gentle face for the last time before I closed the door gently behind me. I began walking with my bag on my back and a box of stuff in my arms, what was in the box is the biggest responsibility I have ever had. I walked down the street remembering the times I had swung from house to house in the shadowy darkness of the night searching for the evil and corruption that lies beneath Manhattans skyline. No one knows who I am though, not my new school, not my new roommate not even aunt may. Every baby born from the year 2002 has had to take the gene test. Scientists have been able to manipulate D.N.A in such a way that they can figure out if a child has the mutant gene, then the information is printed on their birth certificate, they get checked again when the child is 10 to make sure because they believed that the gene was fully developed by that age, I on the other hand was lucky enough to only become a mutant when I was 16, so I escaped the mutant test, and no one has found out since. I reached the bus stop, I could have waked to the school but the box was heavy, and aunt may had already given me bus fair. Not long after, the bus arrived, I got on, got my ticket and as I turned around there she was. Gwen Stacy. Her shiny,golden blond hair fell to her shoulders. Her eyes deep as the ocean, green and shiny as emerald, glimmered as they scanned along as she read her book. I lost control of my senses and stood in the middle of the bus just looking at her . I had to take deep breaths I was caught so of guard . I stood like an idiot until the bus quickly jerked forward and I almost fell flat on my face. I went red and begged she hadn't seen me make a fool of myself. I looked at her eyes but they were still fixated on the book. I walked past her, I noticed an information letter on her lap identical to my one from the school. That must mean She's going to my school!. I was overjoyed at the prospect of getting to see her everyday. I sat two seats behind her although I could still smell the beautiful scent of her perfume. I remember the first day I saw her. It was the first year of middle school, I've never liked another girl since I've seen her. I gotta go talk to her...I gotta at least say hi...or something...no peter you will just start babbling like an idiot , come on peter, nothing ventured, nothing gained, uh I hate it when I'm right. I stood up before I had time to change my mind and I sat down beside her.  
"Uh, hey...um...is it ok if I sit here? "I ask her.  
"Yeah, yeah sure sit down, it that you peter?, I remember you from middle-school!  
'Yeah, Gwen right?' I reply trying to keep cool-headed.  
"Yeah, Gwen Stacy, I heard you going to midtown science too!, guess ill have some competition for the best grade in science huh? " she said and she sweetly chuckled as her pink lips curled into A heavenly smile, her eyes still gleamed as we held eye contact for a brief few seconds. I felt my heart pound like bass in speakers, I was drowning in School boy puppy love again, like I was 12-year-old peter and all my world stopped when a shy nervous blonde girl had transferred schools and now stood at our classroom door. The teacher sat her beside me and I couldn't speak to her, I was so nervous and I looked like a total mother hubbing idiot sitting there looking at her like a lost puppy. I felt all that just in that moment of eye contact, I was falling again into that dark place they call unrequited love, oh god I've gonna all Shakespeare, this is why I shouldn't have crushes.  
"Well...you were always the smartest girl I've ever known"  
I tried to stammer to her surprisingly keeping my composure as I told her the absolute truth, she is the smartest girl I've ever know, I could never deny it. She looked down and the floor, she looked flattered and her cheeks turned pink. She looked back at me and replied  
"I would say the same for you"  
"So your saying I'm a girl" I said joking around with her although still taking her compliment. She laughed loudly and tapped her hand of my knee playfully, there was just something about this girl who drove me crazy. After she had finished laughing she looks straight into my eyes and whispers gently  
'No Peter, you're the smartest person I've ever known, not just book smart though, you just have such a great sense of judgement and justice , and that just makes you so incredibly smart"  
Her face was so close to mine I could smell sweet mints, she continued to hold eye contact, and I so desperately wanted to lean in for a kiss. The bus jolted to a stop and we were both thrown forward a bit. I turned my face away from her and finally let go of the blushing cheeks I had begged to stay hidden as I talked to her.  
'Oh hey...were here...' she said quietly, I think feeling belittled by the school building in its entirety. I picked up my stuff and offered to carry some of Gwen's things for her. We got off the bus and walked up to the schools black gates that we twice the size of me. The size of the school was taking the words from both of us, we didn't talk all the way through the schools garden up to the front door. The building was originally some big house but had only recently been renovated into what was now NYC's best school, it employed the best teachers and had the best facilities. Damn aunt was right, this is so fancy, I thought to myself as I walked in the door. A huge chandelier hung from the roof and fancy couches around the huge reception area. Oh god, I'm not gonna fit in here...this is too posh. Gwen's eyes gleamed as they scanned around the room, she looked taken back by the fineness of it all too.  
'Hey Gwen I think we sign in here' I say signaling to a desk with a well dressed woman sitting behind it.  
I lugged Gwen's and I's stuff over to the desk.  
'Uh...ah...uh...hi..I'm peter...Peter Parker...' I say while awkwardly fumbling for my acceptance letter in my pocket.  
'Eh...ah! Here it is!' I say as I hand her the battered and torn piece of paper that hadn't survived so well in my pocket.  
'Hmm... Mr Parker...'she says dismissively as she glances at the acceptance letter.  
'Here...your room key...don't lose it...everything you need to know is in the information booklet in you room' she says coldly, she gives me an icy look as I take the small golden key. Gees woman your treating me like I've killed someone, smile, it wont kill you! I think as the woman treats Gwen dismissively as well. When Gwen was finished with the woman at the desk we decide to bring Gwen's stuff to her room first.  
'God what was that woman's problem, she needs to learn to smile..' Gwen says as if she's read my thoughts. I laugh and nod in agreement.  
We arrive at Gwen's room, the boys and girls dorms are separate but The boys are allowed into the girls dorm until half seven at night and the same for the boys dorm. The room itself is a good size, and nicely decorated. I drop Gwen's stuff on one of the beds and sit down beside it. Gwen takes a quick look around the room and sits beside me, she trys to sit a little but away from me, but the mattress droops and her leg presses against mine, it seems like she's okay with it though.

Gwen P.O.V

His warm leg presses against mine, I'm so close to him, maybe he is uncomfortable with me, oh god I hope I'm not freaking him out...we haven't spoken since middle school. 'Are you gonna miss your family?" Peter asks  
'Yea of course, I'm gonna miss my mom...my brothers...my dad...I reply 'how about you peter?'Yeah...I'm gonna miss aunt may a lot...she's the best mom a guy could ever have' he replies and I can see tears well up in his eyes.  
'Oh Peter' I say and I put my arm on his shoulder and lay my head on the other shoulder, he smells like aftershave and the rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathes is hypnotic . we stay like that for a few minutes until he composes himself and gives me a quick hug back. He stands up and looks like he's itching to say something I follow him to the door as he leaves.  
'Thanks for the help peter' I say smiling. He shakes his head like it's no big deal  
'I don't suppose you wanna .I dunno ..uh...or...orr..we could something else...or... uh' he stutters, is this like a date,oh god peter I would love to go on a date with you so badly, I think to myself .  
'Yeah...yeah either one' I reply hoping it is .  
'Well...I can't now...I can't right now" he replies  
'Oh yeah I'm so busy right now' I say signalling to the box of stuff I have to unpack.  
'But...uh...later?'  
'Yeah..id like that' I say smiling.  
Peter is grinning like a Cheshire cat and he starts to chuckle.  
'Okay...later...' he says as he begins to walk away from my door.  
'Bye Pete' I say as he begins walking down the corridor. I shut the door and slide down against it. Oh wow...my heart is pounding...there's about a billion butterflies in my stomach. His brown ruffled hair that I just wanna run my fingers through, his deep chocolate-brown eyes that I seemed to get lost in, he is such a gentleman, oh god is this what love feels like. When you just ache to have that person near you all the time, but I didn't just fall in love with him today, I've never stopped thinking about him since middle school the boy who would be too shy to talk to me but would always offer me sweets at lunch. I've always loved Peter I just never knew how to tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

She wants to hang out later, she wants to hang out later, I kept repeating in my head as I found the way to my room. Does she think it's a date?...I don't even care, I get to spend time with her. I walk into my room and already unpacking in the room is my roommate Steve Rodgers.  
'Hey...uh...Steve right?' I say. He turns around from what he's doing and looks at me.  
'Oh hey, peter'. He walks over to me, shakes my hand and then goes back to what he is doing. He places a huge round sheet of metal on his bed, its decorated with red and blue circles and a white star in the middle, it looked awesome and glistened in the from the windows.  
'What's this Steve? ' i ask pointing to the huge sheet of metal  
'Oh this?...it's a shield...my dad got it for me, its vibranium, rarest metal in the world. My dad gave it to me before I came here' he said, he seemed to gleam with pride as he Told me while he held it. We both unpacked silently after that. All I could think of ways how amazing it was that Gwen wanted to hang out with me! I kept my spidey suit hidden in the box, ill lock it away when Steve is gone. By the time we had everything sorted the evening was setting in.  
'Hey Pete think I'm gonna have a look round the place, you coming with me?' Steve called to me as he stood at the door  
'Nah I'm good dude, go ahead I'm tired" I replied, but what I really wanted to do was get out onto the streets as spidey.  
'Okay, ill catch you later then" he said as he left the room. I shoved the spidey suit into my bag and grabbed my skateboard. I walked through the hallways back to the main entrance making sure of course to avoid steve. Students are allowed to leave the building at certain times, it was Saturday so I was allowed out, sometimes I guess it will be more difficult and ill have to sneak out my window. Well not that there's a huge problem there for Spiderman, pft! Id have to make sure Steve was out of the way of course. He seemed like a good guy, he was tall, well built, with a blond hair combed back and blue eyes. He nearly ripped my arm off when he shook my hand though, damn I gotta ask him to train me. I skate along the streets and it begins to Get dark. Its 6:05 pm now, I'll go see Gwen at 8:00 pm. Gwen is lucky she hasn't got a roommate, they dropped out just before the school year started for some reason. I find a dark abandoned alley and climb up the wall keeping watch for any people who might walk in here. I crawl all the way to the shadowy roof and change into the spidey gear, lastly putting on the all important mask. I hide my bag and my board in the corner where no one will find them. I stand on the edge of the roof for a second looking over the busy city streets, Jeez I wish I could take a picture of this, I think to myself. I take a deep breath look down at the stone pavement hundreds of meters below me. I jump of the edge staying in free fall for a minute before I shoot a web to the building across from me. My adrenaline starts pumping as I feel the wind against my suit. I land on the building and spot police cars rushing somewhere with roaring sirens and flashing lights. So I guess I know where I'm heading now. I follow the police cars, swinging from building to building, the autumn cold is starting to get to me but that's gonna be the least of my worries. I eventually follow the police to a convince store. I scale down the wall and listen to what the cops are saying, my spider senses being to stir.  
' so how many hostages are there?...eleven...and what does the hostage taker want?...money...hmm...money is such a curse' I hear a cop say. Alrighty spidey we got eleven hostages, I can do this...I can do this. I shoot a web and land on the stores roof. I see an open window with a view on the hostages. Peter if you screw this up, just remember you could end up killing all those people, no pressure. I can hear and see inside the place. there was a woman and her two kids, the woman's face was contorted with fear and she was sobbing and begging for her children's lives. The other hostages where a man and his teenage son who were on the floor and looked like they were about to break down into tears too, there was an old man with big glasses grey hair and a grey mustache, and there was a group of teenagers about five girls and dudes. The cops hadn't seen me yet so they wouldn't be able to intervene in my plan, it was simple really ,shoot a web to retrieve the gun, get in the window and take down the guy. I looked back at the crying woman and all the hostages lives I had in my hands, and suddenly the plan Didn't seem so simple. C'mon peter you can't back down now i think to myself. I take a deep breath, pray for uncle Ben's help, and shoot a web right on the gun. I yank it, and the attacker is so surprised he lets it go. I leave the gun where I was and start to crawl in the window. Everyone gasps and looks at me crawling across the roof upside-down. 'Oh Spider-man!' Said the ladies little boy. The attacker looked at me and growled  
'No man in tights is gonna beat me!'  
I ran over and grabbed him by the neck.  
'These are not tights...'  
'This is spandex..' I said before i punched him across the face.  
I dropped him and he fell to the ground with a thud and a whimper of pain. I turned to the hostages and asked  
'You ok guys? They nodded silently and didn't move. I felt me spidey senses tingle, I turned back around and the attacker hit me hard in the stomach. It felt like one of my organs had exploded. The little boy loosed from his mothers grip and ran over to me  
'Spidey! Are you ok? ' he asked. His mother started crying again and begging for him to come back to him.  
'Yeah little buddy I'm fine, you back to your mo- I was saying before the attacker grabbed him.  
'C'mon dude you don't really wanna do this! I said desperately as the attacker held a knife extremely close to the boys throat. The little boys face was scarred with fear and his mother was screaming, begging for his life along with all the other crying people in the shop. Gotta act quickly Peter.I shot web at the attackers face. He became disoriented and he dropped the kid. I pushed the boy out-of-the-way before I grabbed the knife and wrapped the attacker in a web cocoon. He struggled and made muffled shouts under the web I had put across his mouth. I lifted the man and threw him out the shops front door to the cops. They ran over to him and handcuffed him, now I knew they would come in for me. The little boy ran to me again, I knelled down and hugged him.  
'You okay buddy?, you were really brave you know! ' I said trying to calm him down. He nodded at me, I could feel his body shaking.  
'And remember with great power comes great responsiblity, you always remember that ok' i say looking into the innocent little face. I stood up and I heard the cops come in  
'Freze spider-man! Your under arrest!' They shouted  
'Really? I just caught the guy and now you're putting me under arrest? Seriously?  
'Put your hands in the air!  
'Huh, I bet Superman never had to deal with crap like this!' I said sarcastically. I ducked behind some shelves and made my way back to the window I got through. I looked at the hostages and saluted to them ( I don't know why it just felt right) and I glanced at the cops, only realizing now that one of them was Gwen's dad. I remember him picking up Gwen in middle-school, I didn't know he was a cop though. I crawled out the window and I heard the boy's mother shout  
'Bless you Spiderman! ' I smiled under the mask and swung back through the city streets to get my bag, change and then go to Gwen's room. I landed on the fire escape and tap at the window.

Gwen P.O.V  
I hear a tap at my window. I get up to see what it is, to my surprise I see peter sitting on the fire escape. He smiles and me and I open the window.  
'How did you get up here? I ask. He shook his head but I didn't really care anymore. He is here with me now and that's all that matters. He looks a little beat up though, as he stands holding his side.  
'you ok Peter?…you look a little…I dunno' I say to him.  
'yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me!' he replies. I look into his eyes for a minute and he does this cheesy smile which just melts me. I giggle, as peter spots my book collection I had laid out on the oak shelves in the corner of my room. He walks over and looks at all of them pausing over a few.  
'Wow…you have all my favorites he says. I walk over and turn some music on my computer. It plays in the background as we talk about our favorite books. A slow song comes on, it was 'till kingdom come' by coldplay. I get up to switch to the next song but peter blurts out  
'oh I love this song!'. He stands up and walks over to me. He holds one of my hands and wraps his other arm around my waist. I lay my head on his chest and we sway to the beat. It's so cheesy and old-fashioned but I love it. I can't even protest that I'm a horrible dancer because I'm so happy in his arms. This is all happening so quickly, Peter hadn't talked to me in years, but right now I've never felt so at ease with a person. I lift up my head and look into his eyes I just get lost in. He leans in to kiss me and he holds my face in his warm hands. We hold it for a minute and go back to dancing until the song ends. I cant believe this is happening so quickly, we just kissed but I having seen him in years, somehow though it just feels so right.  
'Hey Gwen, that fire escape is stable right?, like for two people to sit on?'  
'Yeah they told me that it could take weight, why?'  
'Lets have a picnic on the fire escape!' He says smiling.  
'What?!, are you crazy?! '  
'C'mon it will be fun' he says.  
'I guess were going to need blankets ' I say as I pick up the blanket off my bed.  
'Okay, uh lie some out and we'll share one' he says.  
So I pick up two blankets and lay them on the bottom of the fire escape and pick up a big blanket for us to share.  
'What are we doing peter? Why are we not just sitting in here like Normal people? ' I ask. He kisses me again and whispers to me  
'why would you want to be normal?, being extraordinary is much more fun' . I smile and continue hauling the blanket out the window while peter gets food out of his bag. I sit under the blanket and look out along the Manhattan skyline. It looks like The building lights are trying to inmate the stars above them, but altogether its a beautiful picture. Peter comes out with a packet of cookies  
'Hey cookies! My favorite! ' I say. He sits beside me under the blanket and I lie against him. We talked for a while about how peter would hide if the dorm watch, who checks that there's no boys or anybody missing in each room, came into my room. There was a break in conversation before peter said  
'What is love Gwen?'. I was unable to give a factual and formal answer because...I had never been asked that before, and whatever I said had to come straight from my heart.  
'Well I guess...its when you couldn't bear to lose someone, even if they have hurt you, or if someone doesn't realize you love them but you would still wait forever for them...I think'  
'Well in that case I...I...think..I've..' he stammered. I knew what he was trying to say and I wanted to say it back.  
'Ive always loved you Gwen, ever since middle school, and then we went to different high schools for a while and the pain of not being with you...killed me everyday' he says looking into my eyes. I wrap my arms around him tight  
' Oh Peter I never realized, I always thought if I told you I liked you, you would laugh at me'. We both smile as we realized. We kiss again and I say  
'I love you too Peter'  
He holds my hand and we fall asleep lieing against each other looking out at the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter p.o.v

I wake up extremely early, I check my phone, it's about 6:30 am. Gwen is still pressed against me, her blond hair draped a cross my arm. I, gently as I can, pick her up and carry her into her bed. I think to myself, I can't believe nobody found me in Gwen's room. I guess the security is one thing they are lacking in, in this school. I gently place her under the covers, she stirs a little but doesn't wake up thankfully. I place a kiss quickly on her cheek before, also as gently as I can, shutting the door behind me. I move quickly and quietly, incase someone should catch me roaming around the girls dorms this early. The corridors are long and wide, with red carpet and fancy, gold, floral pattered wall paper, both complementing each other. There was pin drop silence throughout the halls apart from my nervous breathing. If I was caught, it certainly would not be a good way to start the year. Imagine aunt may getting a letter off the school about how I was sneaking around in the girls dorms. A wave of sadness ran over me. Oh god, aunt may. I missed her already, her gentle smiling face, her sweet smell of perfume...I was knocked out of deep thought about aunt may by a noise down the hall, sounded like the creek and then slam of somebody opening the door. Then the sound of approaching footsteps sent me into a panic. I desperately looked around for somewhere to hide, or escape. I began to sweat with panic as it looked hopeless for me. The footsteps advanced twords me, I could hear them gradually getting louder although I could not see the person. I thought for sure I was in for a huge amount of trouble when last-minute I spotted an air duct on the roof. Hah, no problem for spidey! I climbed hurriedly into the duct and waited. I could see who it was now, it was a girl about my age, normal height and weight, the thing that really stood out about her though was the grey streaks of hair framing her face. She knocked on one of the doors as I lay curled up in a most uncomfortable air duct. A girl, the same age as her answered. She had long red hair and was slightly taller than the other girl. the girl who knocked on the door began to excitedly speak

"jean! Oh my god! You will never guess who is sitting in the breakfast room!"

"rogue really? Its like seven in the morning...i honestly don't care at the moment" she replied sleepily.

" jean im serious! Tony stark is in the breakfast room!" she exclaimed

"what? Your kidding right?"

"no i'm completely serious jean! He is sitting eating breakfast !"

"wow! Oh my god. Okay rogue I gotta get dressed, I'll meet you in the breakfast room in five minutes"

Rogue nodded at her before she shut the door and skipped back to to the breakfast room, thinking nobody was watching her. To me, Tony stark wasn't any different than anybody else. He just happened to have a rich, billionaire dad. The girls loved him though, every time I saw him on the news he had a pretty, usually a celebrity girl on his arm. I honestly hadn't got a clue he was coming to this school. I crawled out of the air duct, before dropping back to the ground. I walked, without disruption this time, out finally of the girls dorm and back onto the safe territory of the schools entry hall, this of course was the place I had signed in with Gwen the previous day. Surprisingly the receptionist was not at her desk, perhaps she too was In the breakfast gawking at Howard stark, one of the richest men in the country's son. i strolled into the breakfast room, it was no exception to the fineness of the rest of the school. It was like a hotels breakfast room, bacon, sausages and eggs were laid out on on one giant table, cereals, milk and toast along with some other stuff on the other table. Then the rest of the room was filled with tables and chairs. chatter and laughter could be heard throughout the massive hall. I immediately spotted Tony with a crowd of swooning girls around him. I filled my plate with bacon, eggs and toast before finding an empty table for me to sit at. I began eating the delicious food, tucking into the greasy and crispy bacon when Tony stood up and made his way, dodging a weaving throughout tables and people, over to my table. He hovered over me and extended his hand for me to shake it, i did so and realized he had such a firm handshake.

"Peter Parker, nice to meet you" he says smiling and taking a seat a cross from me. I think to myself, hmm, what would the amazing Tony stark want with me.

**((just to explain a little here, all the characters are around the sam****e age even though in cannon there is huge age gaps between these characters ))**

**((don't forget to leave a review or follow the story if you would like me to update :) thank you ^-^))**


	5. Chapter 5

hey everybody! :) im sorry if the story seems boring at the moment, im just trying to introduce the main characters before I start getting into the exciting stuff^-^ I have great plans for this story (hopefully school and life won't get in the way of those plans!) I really want to try hard and make this story enjoyable for you guys ^-^ so if you guys would like me to include a certain character or start a relationship between characters please tell me, its much appreciated along with all your ideas and constructive criticism :) plus i just wanted to explain that all the characters are in their teenage years, oh and if you have and questons dont be afraid to ask ^-^ okay enough of me talking, enjoy :D

"Peter, I heard your quite the qenius" he says as he smerks.

" I dunno about that, where did you hear that anyway?" I reply placing my fork back down on my plate.

"Well that doesn't really matter now does it, im just here to ask a question" he says confidently.

"hmm the question being...?"

"well im working on a new design in wepons technology and i thought you might be interested, my dads letting me use one of his labs, and is giving me all the stuff, god Peter you should see my dads labs! Its like candyland!

"what kinda wepon" i ask, impressed by the prospect of working in a lab, but i wanted to find out what i was getting myself into first.

"oh thats not really important either! The point is that its gonna be fun!" he replies as he leans closer to me accross the table

"i dunno tony..." i say sounding undecided.

"look peter, with your genius plus my genius plus my resources we could build something brilliant!" he says as he starts to sound more excited. "hmm, he is amazing at changing your mind, ill give him that" i think to myself.

"okay i guess i could help out, only because you promised it would be fun" i replied, still unsure but heck, whats the worst that could happen.

"Awesome, Ill be in touch!" he says as he stands up and walks back to his own table. I think about what he said to me for a while.

Wepons technology, huh.

Steve Rodgers P.O.V

I can't believe Peter didn't come back to the room last night. I was worried sick about what could have happened to him, and about someone coming in and finding Peter wasn't here, I'm terrible at telling lies and i would have stuttered out some awfull excuse that they would have seen through right away. It was about seven am and i was still in bed, tucked up under the covers enjoying the quiet momentarily but then bordom set in so I reached for the novel 'Private Peacful' that was laying on the drawers beside my bed. I finished the chapter and decided I couldn't stay cooped up bed much longer, I was quite peckish and my stomach growled like a hungry dog. Hopefully I could spot Peter too and make sure he was okay. A quick shower and a fresh shirt and jeans and I was ready to get breakfast, I closed the door behind me, remembering of course the little golden key to the room that Peter and I got. I must admit the school was mighty fine. I ran into Peter as I turned a corner.

"oh, man, Steve ! I'm so sorry for last night! I hope you didn't get in trouble because of me! I'm insensitive, im irresponsible-

'Dont worry about it! Once your okay, thats the main part" I cut him off because he seemed so desperately sorry and i accepted his apology. He just made a mistake, as people often do.

"how can I make it up to you?" he asked desperately.

"well, you can clean our room for the next month." I said, joking. We both laughed together for a good minute before Peter started again

"thank you so much man!"

"no problem at all, I gotta go eat breakfast though, im starving!' I reply truthfully.

"okay, the food is real good by the way!" he says as we go our seperate ways.

I arrive at the breakfast room and the smell of delicious food just hits me like a wave. I pick up some bacon, eggs, toast onto a plate, plus some orange juice and sit by the window, looking out at the schools garden. The room is filled with the hustle bustle and the loud chatter and laughter of my fellow students.

"well if it isn't Stevie Rodgers!" I hear a clam, confident voice behind me say.

It can't be him! I think to myself. Please tell me its not him.

"how long has it been buddy? I haven't seen you for ages!". He says, again with the same tone. Oh no, it is him. I sigh as he comes into view and sits across the table. Tony stark.

" you haven't forgotten me man, have you?" he says sarcastically.

"how could I possibly forget about you Tony, I've seen your face on the news practically every second day for the last few years, working with your dad on projects." I reply hoping to dismiss him as soon as possible.

"oh, your not still mad over what happened with me and Peggy, are you?" he asked innocently as if it was only some childish thing that I should put aside because he feels like I should stop caring.

"oh what gave it away Tony? My sarcasm or me giving you dismisive glares?" i reply even angrier.

"look Steve, im sorry. I've made mistakes, I've got a lot of apologies to make! Please just let me ask you what I wanted to ask you. I know I don't deserve a second chance to be friends with a guy like you, all im asking is that you let me take you to the movies, my treat. Just like old times, when we were friends. Before all the stuff with Peggy happened. Please" He said almost desperatly. I knew Tony stark better than he knew himself, and one thing I could tell is when he is being sincere, and right now as he talked, he was indeed being sincere.

"alright Tony, I'll go. As long as you pay for the popcorn!" we both chuckled like schoolboys again

Throughout the chuckles Tony managed to say:

"its would be my plesure!"


	6. Chapter 6

**(( hey everyone! Just another short chapter. Im really sorry if it seems boring at the moment. I just wanna introduce everyone/ everything. The story should start picking up soon. Im hoping to add deadpool to the story soon im looking forward to writing about him! As always any ideas/ comments/ suggestions/ constructive chritisizm is much appreciated :) it would make a stressed teenager very happy xD lol anyway i know the chapter is short im sorry Dx ill try update soon but untill then enjoy! X**

Tony said he would meet me at the entry hall at two to go to the cinema. By the time I had finished talking to him in the breakfast hall it was about half ten. I can't believe I had talked to him for three hours straight. It didn't feel that long at all really. We caught up on everything really, we talked about our families and friends we had made and things we have done. Tony had accomplished a lot more than I had in the last few years, he spoke about nuclear fusion and something called the 'ark reactor'. I didn't understand the bulk of what he was saying, but I just loved the look in tonys eyes when he started speaking about something he was interested in, or passionate about. It reminded me of a child opening presents on Christmas morning, its almost like you can see the glow of excitement in their eyes.

I had to kill some time before two, so I headed back to my room. Peter sat cross-legged on the floor staring at some scientific looking pages.

"oh, hey man! How was breakfast?" he asked cheerfully.

"oh good, good. The food is really good!" I said truthfully.

" that's good, I don't suppose you started fangirling over Tony stark eh? The teenage, billionaire, playboy, Philanthropist." he said with a sarcastic smerk.

"quite the opposite in fact" I mumbled under my breath.

"huh? What did you say?"

"oh I was just saying that Tony is an old friend of mine, so I wasn't quite eh, fangirling." I replyed.

"wow, you serious?"

"yeah, his dad and my family know eachother very well so I got to know Tony. We kinda grew up together." I say, as tons of childhood memories flood my mind.

'oh, cool." he says, it sounds like he is slightly loosing interest in the conversation.

'well, im gonna read for a bit" I say as I lie on my bed and again take out my novel 'Private Peaceful'. I look at the page but im not quite reading, thoughts of Tony and I when we were younger flooded my mind. Just little things, like how tony used to snore so bad, or how everytime I slept over at his house, or he slept over at my house he would always say, just before we went to sleep, how I was his best friend and I would proudly reply "your my best friend Tony". Well bucky was my best friend too of course! His parents just didn't let him stay at my house a lot. Bucky and I became great friends really when Tony and I kinda grew apart. The memories of Tony and Peggy hit me hard like a punch to the gut. I always loved Peggy, since Tony and I started school, I couldn't talk to her though. I was way to shy to talk to a girl like Peggy. Wow she was such a pretty dame. Her blood red lips and slightly curly, brown hair along with her chocolate brown eyes made her look like the most beautiful girl in the school. I never got to make a move on her untill our last year of middle school. Our school was having a graduation dance for us at the end of the year. I knew Peggy was going back to England with her family when the year ended so I thought it would be a good idea to ask her. So one day after school, I decided to ask her. It took all the courage I had, although I was so nervous I was almost puking. I walked over and asked her and she replied

"oh im terribly sorry Steve. I would have loved to go, but I've already asked Tony."

I talked to him and asked why.

"Steve you never made a move on her! And she asked me! Please Steve, listen to me! You didn't even mention that you were gonna ask her! He replied, but I didn't get angry with him, or start a fight. I just slowly started ignoring his calls and declining his offers to hang out. We went to separate high schools and that was it, I didn't want to hear from him again. I guess today I just thought I should try and move on and forgive him. Hopefully the trip to the cinema would help things mend between us. I started focusing on reading properly and before I knew it, it was five minutes to two. Peter was now on his computer, working on his photography blog.

"hey Peter, im going out. I'll be back later." I say as I pick up my jacket and head towards the door.

" sure Steve, see ya later" he replied, glancing up from his computer screen.

I slammed the door behind me and strolled through the halls to the entrance hall. Tony was late of course so I sat on one of the fancy couches and picked up the newspaper. Its was an old newspaper, about a week old. I looked at the front page, I haven't really been up to date with the news at the moment. It all seemed like bad news to me, it was bordom that was driving me to read the newspaper in the first place. The front pages headline was

"introduction of the HIC brings fear for many mutants"

I continued reading the article, it basicly said that business' have the right to refuse mutants onto their property. The law came into effect on the 30th of August. Which is today! The article also said that no one expects a lot of business' to refuse mutants because it would drive away customers. I was still extremely nervous going to the cinema though, id feel bad dragging Tony out of the cinema because im a mutant. At that moment in strolled the teenage millionaire, Tony.

'hey! Stevie ma man! Lets go!" he says as he continues to walk towards the door.

"Tony I don't think we should go, have you seen the news?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey** **everyone another short chapter kinda had to rush it too, sorry. I'm trying to upload as often as I can but life is crazy! I think the story is really gonna start picking up now which im excited for because I haven't completely figured it out yet. I'm going to try introduce deadpool soon, if anyone could give me pointers on how to write about him it would really be appreciated! Plus if there is any other characters/relationships you would like to see in this fic, tell me id be more than happy to include them! As usual comments and constructive criticism are very welcome ! :) okay enough of me talking, enjoy!**

"what are you talking about? Don't tell me I changed into my fancy jeans just for you to bale on me!" he said sarcastically.

"no im serious Tony! Have you not seen the news? They are allowed refuse mutants, you know what that means right?" I say as Tony sits on the couch a cross from me.

"Steve you dont really believe they are going to refuse mutants do you? That law was passed just to please some stuck up shop owners, there is no way they would start refusing mutants they would lose way to much business!" he says confidentiality.

"im not sure Tony, I don't want you to get thrown out of the cinema because of me"

"well then, if they don't let you in, I don't want to be there either". he said seriously. I don't know if Tony was aware of it, but he had this amazing ability to persuade people, not an actual super power, but just as effective.

"fine, but your paying for popcorn" I said jokingly, be both laughed and stood up, heading towards the schools front door. We walked through the front driveway up to the huge iron gates before walking out onto the busy Manhattan streets, heading for the cinema. We talked about the fact that school started tomorrow, Tony was a whole lot less enthusiastic for school than I was, sometimes I think Tony just gets bored with school because he is too smart. Plus his lack of responsibility means he has probably only done about ten percent of all the homework he has ever got. We continue a couple of blocks until we finally reach the cinema. There is a strong smell of fresh popcorn that makes my mouth water. I follow tony as he strolls up to the counter, a lady about in her twenty's smiles as she says

"Oh Mr. Stark! How lovely to see you! how is your father? " she says as if she is an old friend. Tony was pretty much a celebrity but i kept forgetting that. Tony hated being associated with his father, they had a terrible relationship, but neither of them liked to talk about it, tony seemed a little pissed as usual because someone had mentioned his father but all he did was push the emotion back, force a smile and say

"oh he is just great!"

"thats good! so how can i help you Mr. Stark' she says, slightly starstruck by the teenage billionaire.

" Uhm, yeah ill have two tickets to the next screening of the hobbit please" tony says as he takes his wallet out which was almost bursting with the amount of money.

"No problem Mr. Stark, ehm could I please see both of your H.I.C's please?" she said, still with a wide grin on her face. Tony turned to me with an emotion on his face I found difficult to figure out, it seemed like sadness mixed with anger, shock and frustration.

"Excuse me?" he asked sounding shocked as he turned back to her.

"Your H.I.C please, if you haven't got one im afraid I can't let you in" she repeats.

"Are you serious?!" Tony says starting to raise his voice. The woman stares at him blankly, speechless.

"You know what, I hope everyone finds out that Tony stark, the most famous teenager from new York was refused because his best friend didn't have a H.I.C! And I hope nobody ever comes back to this dump!" he says, his body language intimidating the lady behind the counter. There was only a few other people around but everyone was staring at this point. I grab tonys arm and he turns to me.

"look Tony its okay, we might be able to find a restaurant we can eat at" I say calmly, trying to get Tony to chill.

He gives the lady one last glare before turning and storming off towards the exit. I follow him quickly. He walks a little bit down the street before stoping, turning to me and saying

"so where can we go get a good American cheeseburger?" he says calmly.

"Tony don't try brush it off like nothing happened, it looked like you were about to kill that cashier!" I say, still in shock over his outburst.

"oh Stevie calm down don't get your panties in a bunch! She deserved it anyway!"

"No she didn't deserve it! She was just following orders!" I say, trying to reason with him.

"yeah, well that doesn't mean I have to be at the mercy of people just following orders! Now can we please just eat something greasy and fried! I'm starving!" he says walking to the nearest fast food restaurant. We eat and talk for a while before Tony decided we should go to the arcade down the street. The arcade seems strangely familiar until I realize its the arcade we used to go to as kids, and indeed we act like kids playing all the games from childhood in the dark arcade with the strobe light and the loud music playing. By the time we have spend fourty dollars on games and decide we should head home, its dark outside. I have this strange feeling someone is watching us. I try to convince myself its nothing and I continue to listen to Tony talk about this girl pepper that he likes. I'm completely focused on Tony untill I hear rustling behind us . I swiftly turn around to see a hooded man with a dark, thin hollow face and unnerving black eyes surrounded by black circles. His face is almost as terrifying as the gun he's holding to my head. Only then does he realize that the richest teenager in Manhattan is standing beside me. He knows he's hit the jackpot. He pushed me away like he is completely uninterested with me now.

"well if it isn't Tony stark" he says, his voice is low and intimidating.

"so how much money you got on ya kid?' he asks Tony.

"no scum like you is getting a cent of my money! " Tony replies, the attacker holding the gun to his chest. At times like this I believe Anthony stark is too brave for his own good.

my shirt is clinging to me with sweat, my heart is pounding, I am completely useless as I see my best friend being held at gun point. The attacker moves to take tonys wallet out of his pocket, I can't do anything, if I try Tony and I both end up getting shot. Tony pushes the attacker away.

"TONY JUST GIVE HIM THE MONEY! " I scream but Tony doesn't listen, instead when the attacker moves closer to him again he fights back, I run to try help untill I heard the earsplitting sound of a gunshot. The attacker looks at me and flees, only then do I realize the growing red stain on tonys shirt near his heart, he looks at me, his eyes filling with tears as I lie him on the ground. He choughs and groans and eventually manages to mumble

"d-don't you d-dare try to g-give me cpr". I grab my phone, dial 911 and ask for an ambulance. Tony has gone outcold, and I begin screaming for help. There is only one thought running through my mind.

How could I possibly live without Anthony Stark.


End file.
